Ghalea
Ghalea 'Overview' The second nation to make the formal transition from tribal federation to unified collective, Ghalea dominates the northern reaches of Muralis through what many consider to be a mixture of stubbornness and a general lack of alternatives. The former seems to be embraced by the locals. Relying upon the benevolence of the Durantian military in national defense, the Ghaleans recompense this generosity with a bevy of technological advances ensuring the continued supremacy of the Durantian state, and the vital place Ghalea holds in international relations. 'History' Ghalea enters recorded history with the Treaty of Colmsfield, in what is considered the year 0 AU, the birth of Ghalea and subsequent presence of two functional nations on the Muralisian mainland marking the Unification to which AU and BU refer. This birth was messy, for it came on the heels of the Fiendtide and its rampant destruction. As the scientist reported to have created the blessed curative philter, Gaston Devraux, was of Ghalean birth, this event is a source of great national pride. Where Durant is actively, some would say intrusively, involved in all but the smallest of happenings on the mainland, Ghalea is consistently absent from events. One may attribute this to both the geographical isolation of the nation and the belief of the people that such trifles are unworthy of their attention. Either way, Ghalea has little direct influence on the flow of history. It does, however, boast the most impressive record when one is considering scientific advancement. If not for the Ghalean invention of such technologies as the steam locomotive, the dreadnought, and the voltaic dirigible, it is unlikely that Durant would have triumphed over Godrin , leaving Muralis a very different place. 'Culture' Focused entirely upon the pursuit of progress for the sake of progress, Ghalea long ago sacrificed any unified national identity, and with it the study of the Ghalean alchemical forme . The result is a peculiar dearth of culture beyond a common occupation and obsession. While this may in itself be worthy of identification as Ghalea's "culture", there is little to note in regards to holidays, traditions, and the like. When asked, a Ghalean archivist simply responded, "Traditions? Stay inside at night or you'll freeze. Stick to the roads when traveling. Don't go near forests. Pay your heating bills." This curt summary adequately sums up the Ghalean spirit: concise, rational, and frigid. Above all else, intelligence and ability are rewarded in Ghalea. Social status is determined by one's academic accomplishments, with little to no attention being paid to the circumstances of one's birth and the strength of one's sword arm. While one may therefore expect a heavily gerontocratic society, this is hardly the case when one considers the ever advancing nature of knowledge. While the elderly may have the advantage in wisdom and experience, it is the young who quickly absorb the most recent breakthroughs and actively contribute to such pursuits, leading to a fairly balanced society in terms of age. 'Government' The Ghalean government is comprised of the Board of Deans, a ruling board of the deans of the four major schools and a collection of faculty members elected by their peers to serve. Every five years a vote is held amongst the representatives to select a new Headmaster who, in addition to having the freedom to push his or her personal agenda, is granted the ability to direct diplomatic activity and oversee the small mercenary army. Alongside the Board of Deans, though it is not openly stated, stand the representatives of corporate interests, namely Kurtz interests. 'Military' As mentioned above, the military of Ghalea is entirely composed of mercenaries, led by a mercenary general. These sell swords are commonly grizzled Godrite and Durantian expatriates, seasoned Carmaghis seeking excitement, displaced tribals, and the odd Kelsmic exile. While they may not be large in number or possess uniformity of ability, they are capable of fending off pirates and brigands with reasonable ease. 'Diplomacy' The nation of Ghalea has for many years maintained close relations with the Durantian government, relying upon its southern neighbor for base supplies and protection from Godrite incursions. In exchange it provides Durant with whatever military technologies it deems worthy, though this is often a front for what is, in fact, testing of potentially dangerous prototypes. While Godrin and Ghalea are not officially at odds, there is little love lost between the vastly differing peoples. The same can be said of the Ghaleans and the Carmaghis , numerous Ghalean families having migrated to Carmagh following the suggestion that all practitioners of the Fool's Path "find a more suitable home". 'Economy' The Ghalean economy rests in the hands of the companies, the Kurtz Corporation in particular wielding a tremendous influence over the daily lives of the Ghalean people. Many of the nation's laboratories are run by the company, as is one of the four major universities. Recent statistics show that as many as 43% of Ghaleans are directly employed by the Kurtz Corporation, and a staggering 88% are in some way dependent upon Kurtz for their continued existence. Category:Nations Category:Ghalea